Story Time
by The.Blue.Book
Summary: Autumn, my oc, is disturbed while she was relaxing and has to tell everyone a story read to find out how Autumn gets her revenge for being bothered. ps meat really is good


'hey autumn can you tell me a story" Sharon asked kindly walking into the living room where i was relaxing. "whats a story?" Alice questioned pigging out on sum roast beef.. wait a minute roast beef "HEY THAT'S MY MEAT GET YOUR OWN" i yelled taking back my meat and nawwing on it. "HEY back to the story thing please." "oh ya i mumbled rubbing the back of my head and putting down the meat, "sure." "hello i still don't know what a story is and now i meatless" Alice complained stomping her foot. *sighs* "a story is something made up that your either read of tell to other people for entertainment, you get it" Alice nodded . "can it be about princess's and knights and a happy ending" Sharon asked politely. i laughed "sure here let me think..."

**Once opon a time there was two beautiful princess' one was names Caron the other was names Alison and...**

"Did one of the princess' like meat?"

*sighs* "Yes Alice one of them did like meat can-"

"Was one of them blond and extremely pretty?"

" Urrg yes Sharon can I continue now" I shouted at the starry eyes girls

**"Ok"... And there was also there three handsom subjects whom they both...**

"I'M THE HANDSOMEST"

"erm where did you come from? O.o eh whatever sure oz you can be the han-

"NOOO I WANNA BE THE HANDSOMEST"

"WHAT THE F why do you people keep appearing? T-T"

"NO ME-"

*sighs*

"no Gil its obviously me with my beautiful golden locks and stunning green eyes"

"no the girls all love me with my dark hair and mysterious looks"

"pshht you wish"

"grrr if you weren't my man-

"well at least breaks not- *closet door creaks* spoke to soon" i muttered sinkin back in my chair

"I know whos the most handsome"

"how'd he know what they were fighting about" i whispered to Alice and Sharon they both shrugged

"WHO"

"YA BREAK WHO"

"me"

"WHAT?"

"no need to scream, I'm obviously the most handsome cuz of my sexy red eyes and white hair"

"I second that, and erm maybe can I you know CONTINUE MY FUCKIN STORY thank you" i screamed with -insert angrey face here-

"ohhh story time aweosme" break yelled while everyone settled down again"

**"alrighty"... there was also there three handsome subjects whom they both loved dearly. There names were broke, ozcer, and gillian...**

"how origanal ."

"SHUT UP GILBERT THEY ARE ORIGINAL"

"mhum sure they are"

"grrr what ever im not the full grown man who insists on listening to a fairy tail meant for three year olds"

"touche" he muttered looking to the side as everyone laughed

"you shouldn't be laughing either" i said glancing at the rest of the people who consisted of a hundred+ year old man a twenty five year old woman, a hundred and fifty+ year old woman, and two twenty four year olds.

"no need to state teh ovious" break stated

*sighs* "I'm going on now any objections" they all shook there heads vigorously "good"

**one day the two princesses decide to ditch there protectors (aka knights) and go for a walk in the massive amounts of gardens just outside the courtyard. the courtyard surrounded by beautiful red and black roses. that made getting out of the courtyard really difficult...**

"why were they black and red?" Alice asked

"cuz i said so"

"but isn't it impossible fro a flower to be back and red"

"my story my flowers end of story"

"wait the stories ended!"

"no Alice that's just a metaphor"

"whast a mettapor dose it taste like meat?"

"Ugh forget it I'm going on."

**"like i was saying" both princesses worked together to escape thought the walls of thorns, when they eventually got out they were amazed by the gorgeous gardens made up of of every flower imaginable**

"ohh pretty can they be pink?"

"erm but pinks is a nasty color, and its a flower garden so there going to be lots of colors"

"but i want them to be pink pink is a wonderful color" Sharon smiled sickly sweet pulling her paper fan out of somewhere

"O.O heh ok they can be pink..please dont hurt me" i pleaded lookin at the fan in horror

**they were amazed by the gorgeous gardens full of pink flowers**

"better" Sharon said putting away her death weapon of doom

"continuing"

**the princesses had only been able to see these beautiful gardens from afar in the bedrooms. they had been told by the knights that tho beautiful the gardens are an elaborate maze to keep people trying to get n the castle out and are very dangrous.**

"why didn't the princesses listen to the knights?"

"im getting there oz hold your horses"

"but i don't have and horses"

"dammit oz its anther metaphor did anyone ever teach you people English"

"got sucked into teh abyss befoer i could learn" he stated

"bleh, anyway"

**the princesses had heard the stories about the gardens were filled with terrible creatures that were once mean meant to protect the castle but were terribly corrupted by a girl, Alyss, who once was a part of the royal court**

"like chains and the abyss"

"yes Alice just like the abyss and chains"

"what do you mean was once part?" Gil asked

"you'll seee" i smircked continuing on with the story

**yet they did not head the warning thinking it was a trick so they wouldn't travel into the gardens but hey were dead wrong. five minutes into there little adventure a huge monster that strongly resembled a broken toy popped out of nowhere and attacked them.**

"OMG DID THEY LIVE"

"gosh calm down oz let me finish the story" i sighed

"ya oz calm down"

"i wouldn't be talking break i saw you lean a little closer too" i tease the now flustered man

"i did not Emily just wanted to hear a bit better"

"sure whatever break" i rolled my eyes

"well fine if you don't believe" break grinned

'b-break whats with that grin" i didn't like the look on his face

*evil glint in eyes* "you'll see"

"OH NO THE GLINT" i screamed pushing my self back in the chair a bit as he stood up and sat on my lap

"what the fuck are you doing?" i yelled angerly trying to hit him (failed miserably)

"hearing better"

"your not getting up are you?"

"nope"

"fair enough" i shrugged continuing on with my story

**the princesses screamed and ran under some bushes. the knights, who were close by looking for the girls, heard the screams and knew where the girls were instantly. they came running to there rescue and quickly defeated the rump card. but unfortunately the garden changed leaving them trapped inside the gardens.**

"gardens can't jsut change?"

"Gil my story my rules if i say gardens can change they can"

"but is atomicity impossible"

"not if you belive" i muttered

"what?"

"you heard me not let me continue man bitch. now where was i" i yelled

"you were at the part where the knights defeated the rump card" Sharon said dreamily

"and then the gardens changed and traped them all" break added shifting on my lap

"oh ya thx"

**the garden changed leaving them trapped in side the gardens. "oh my" caron said hugging broke clearly terrified bu the incounter. "me too" alison said hugging ozcer.**

"hey why didnt gillian get a hug?"

"cuz he's not special enough gil" i said every one laughed

"hey" gil glared clearly getting the hidden message in my words

i stuck my tounge out at him and went on

**"we need to get you girls back to the castle but its not going to be easy" Gillian warned as all three knights drew there swords and lead the way deeper into there gardens looking for a way out. but little did they know Alyss was guiding them right towards her so she can get her revenge.**

"break move you ass is digging into my thigh" i asked

"why'd you cut off" oz asked sounding betrayed

"cuz breaks heavy and his ass is digging into my legs"

"ohh why didn't you just tell me" he grinned getting up

"i di- the the hell are you doing" i shrieked as break picked me up

"getting conferable" he told me sitting down and putting me on his lap

"oh.. well i hope you fell like a pedophile" i told him

"wll thats not very nice"

"can we continue now please"

"who said i was nice"

"come on pretty please"

"touche"

"JUST GO ON WITH THE STORY" oz screamed finally snapping

"gosh fine all you had to do was ask" i muttered picking up where i left off

**All five of them set off but didn't get far before they were stopped but a blond man with mismatched eyes and a pair of scissors. "its useless just give up your never getting out" he told them with a sadistic smile but...**

"whast sadistic mean?'

"erm it means someone who takes delight in others pain"

"ohhh so that's what the smile on your face is where while killin stuff"

"uhhh sure Alice that's a good example" i muttered scratching the back of my head and looked to the side "lets continue

**but broke had been and the gardens before And seen Alyss. he knew exactly what this man was doing. "leave vint' he roared "we will get out i promise it." "hmm believe what you will" vint taunted snipping a few flower heads off and disappearing into the brush.**

"who was that man" Alison asked innocently he left with Alyss and helped her create the beautifully twisted place Gillian seethed.

"why was gillan mad"

"cuz it helps make the story dramatic"

"oh i see continue" alice demanded

"mkay no need to be rude" I chaste/scolded

"no need to act like a mother Autumn" break joked still holding me in place on his lap

"i am not being a mother" i yelled. creast fallen i coniued with the story

**the princesses and the knights all continued on there journey. they walked for miles. the princesses feet hurt and there dresses were tattered yet.**..

"the dresses were riped oh no" Sharon panicked

"no need to flip out calme down"

"but that a huge deal"

"there in the middle of a huge garden full of prickers there not much the can do" gil reasoned

"gasp how could you say that" sharon shouted hitting him wiht her paper fan hard

"eh Sharon calm down i they'll get even better dressed at the end ok?"

"oh ok" she said calming down and putting away her fan Gil moved away from the moodswingy girl as fast as he could.

"goin on"

**yet they dint really care as long as they were with there knights. everything was safer when they were around. after...**

"Awwwwwwwww that's so cute" Sharon coed

"and this is why i hate mushy stuff" i whined

"what do you mean by that"

"hey hey no need for glares I'll continue gosh"

**after a couple more miles of content fighting. they finally ran into huge tower. "the center of the gardens" Sharon exclaimed in aw gazing at the massive tower along side Alison. "somethings off" ozcer stated "its too quite" Gillan added.**

i paused for draatic effect and looked around the room everyone was focused intently on the story. i smircked wickedly and went on

**all of a sudden Alyss her self appeared in front of them dagger in hand. everyone gasped she resembled Alison strongly but her hair instead of brown was mint green. "why did you take it all way from me" she screamed lunging at Alison. Ozcer deflected the knife ."what did i do" Allison cried out "why do you look like me" she questioned. Alyss laughed like a mad woman "because I'm your dear older sister" she sneered "don't you remember me?" she teased. "n-no i d-d-ont" Alison stuttered. "leave my sister alone" Caron said defending her sister. the knights looked back in forth between the three ready to defend the princesses if it were to get bloody.**

**"what happens?"**

"damn oz let me finish I'm almost done"

"ok ok sorry"

"ha its all good" i smiled and went on

**Randomly Alyss threw herself to the ground and screamed "i can't do this anymore, take me away coppers"**

"wait waht?" gill yelled

"shut up and let me finish"

**the knights all looked at each other and shrugged handcuffs magically appeared in broke's hands. then cuffed her and a path magically appeared though the graden all the way to that castle. they all walked back then they locked away Alyss. five minutes latter both girls were in wedding dresses and married there knights, except Gillian he didn't get married but he did run away whit a hooker and lived happily ever after. the end**

"so howed you like it?" i beamed

"..."

"well?"

"what the fuck was that?" gill exploded

"it was my story"

"what kinda story was that"

"ya what was that" every one added confused

"hey you guys asked for a story i never said it was gonna be a good story" i snickered smiling

"hey its that smile the s-s... sadistic one ya that the word" Alice said innocently

i laughed even harder "well that's all fokes" i said jumping off of a very shocked breaks lap and running to the door I can't believe you didn't suspect a thing i laughed wickedly and ran away i got halfway down the hall before i realized i left my meat "fuck"

The End =D


End file.
